At operations but also very often in other circumstances there is a need for bringing a tubular means through the skin and/or other tissues. Thereby one uses to apply the tubular means on a strong, cylindrical, often somewhat bent needle and having this as an aid drawing the means through the tissues. Such a needle is called a trocar, and can often also be provided with a mandrel to facilitate a skin penetration. The point of the trocar is usually ground as a facet and very sharp, which is needed in order to be able to penetrate the actual tissues. However, the cylindrical trocars provide a bad hold to the hands provided with gloves often being dirty, and thus one often slips at the penetration, whereby, too often, the trocar slides along the fingers and thereby gives cut injuries on the surgeon's fingers. The cut injuries are often of serious character, and can mean a serious break in an intense surgery program, as is common at our hospitals. Sliding means a risk for penetration of other tissue of the patient than that tissue intended causing a delayed healing procedure, as well.
The trocar will give cylindrical wounds in the skin, as well, which wounds have showed to be more difficult to heal than other wounds, and are easily infected with a further discomfort to the patient as a consequence.